Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems.
Computer databases have long been used to store and provide access to data. Computer databases allow users to enter queries and receive results that are intended to satisfy the query. Various types of queries may be entered, and the type of query may depend on which type of database is being used. For instance, relational databases may allow users to enter certain types of queries and receive the corresponding results. One such type of query is a pattern matching query. Pattern matching queries are often used with relational databases, and may specifically be used with relational database applications such as warehousing applications.